deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
MegaMan.EXE
This article is about the Mega Man from the Mega Man Battle Network series. For other Mega Men, see Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt or Star Force Mega Man MegaMan.EXE is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Battle Network series. He will appear in the 105th episode of Death Battle, Mega Man Battle Royale, where he will fight against fellow Mega Men, Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. History In an alternate 20XX, society has become reliant not on robotics, but the Net, as it is the basis of all technology on Earth, as well as the Cyberworld, where Net Navigators (or NetNavis) and their Operators interact with each other, regardless of distance. Lan Hikari, the son of a head scientist of Den City's SciLab, receives a PET (Personal Terminal) with a NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE. Together, they work hard on their skills as a team to become the best Net Battlers in the world, all while fighting against organizations that seek to rule the world through destroying or dominating the Net. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Hub Hikari * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Age: 12 * Species: NetNavi * Operated by Lan Hikari * Afraid of ghosts Arsenal * Mega Buster * Battle Chips ** Cannons M-Cannon, Bubbler, Heater, Typhoon, Boomer, Yo-Yo, Shotgun, etc. ** Weapons CyberSword, Muramasa, Varia Sword, Zeus Hammer, Kunai, etc. ** Bombs Mini Bomb, Bug Bomb, etc. **Area-Of-Effect Black Hole, Meteors, Time Bomb, Shockwave, Poltergeist, etc. Feats * Hit Bass with a strike worth 120 kilotons of TNT * Dismantled terrorist organizations * Traveled all of Cyberworld in a short timeframe * Destroyed & recreated Cyberworld * Survived a Cybeast core explosion worth 14 septillion tons of TNT * Defeated Bass, Serenade, Cybeasts, Alpha Gallery MMEXE-sprite.png|Sprite used in Death Battle MegaManExe.png|.EXE using the Mega Buster CannonMode.jpg|Cannon Mode SwordMode.jpg|Sword Mode FinalGun.jpg|Final Gun BlackWeapon.jpg|Black Weapon Megaman_Invisible_chip_artwork_copy.jpg|Invisibility ElementPower.jpg|Elemental Powers GoldBassCross.png|Gold Bass Cross SilverBassCross.png|Silver Bass Cross Hub_Hikari_Mega.png|Hub Hikari Megamancross_aqua.jpg|Aqua Cross Elec_Cross.jpg|Elec Cross Slash_Cross.jpg|Slash Cross WindSoul.jpg|Wind Soul Dark-MegaMan.EXE-Art.jpg|Dark MegaMan.EXE Trivia * .EXE and three of his opponents are the fifth to eighth Mega Man characters in Death Battle, after Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero and Sigma. ** Interestingly, .EXE is the only Mega Man among his counterparts to have their series concluded; the others series are either on hiatus or still progressing. * .EXE and three of his opponents are the 11th to 14th characters to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther and Jin Kazama. * .EXE is currently the fastest character in Death Battle history. References * MegaMan.EXE on Wikipedia * MegaMan.EXE on the Mega Man Wiki Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Nature Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Mascots Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:RPG Combatants